Te ofresco mi mundo
by Kaito J
Summary: Un song fic que me nacio de una verdaddera canción de amor, cuenta lo desesperado que podría ponerse una persona en la primera cita. Basada en una historia real.


TE OFRESCO MI MUNDO

Cada que despierto, lo primero que llega a mi cabeza es tu blanca imagen, un fondo que siempre adornará mi mundo después de levantarme. Sin embargo, yo sólo tengo derecho a recordarte en mi cabeza. Puesto que a ti no debo ni acercarme con miedo a ser rechazada. Cada vez que te veo, solo quiero tomar esos labios y robar un poco de su néctar embriagante. Un alcohol del cual deseo acabar con sorbos disminuidos, para acabar una eternidad bebiendo hasta la última gota de licor.

Te ofrezco mi mundo, talvez no es perfecto

Lo habita un corazón

Que se alimenta de la fe que lleva dentro.

Sin embargo, sin saber cómo ni por qué motivo, ayer fue el día más grandioso de mi vida. Después de tanto esfuerzo, ayer aceptaste salir conmigo sin poner un pero como respuesta. ¿Será que de verdad hay algo entre los dos? Hoy no me encontrarás donde por lo regular me encuentro. Hoy me he dado el día libre para prepararme para mañana, el día en que esa tan esperada cita llegará. Los nervios no me dejan siquiera pensar en lo que hago. Por lo que mi día libre terminó antes de que pudiese anticipar su final.

Te ofrezco mi vida

Mi parte escondida

Igual que tu yo también

Busco un alma que comulgue con la mía;

Para colmo, cuando llegó el día en que nos encontraremos una vez más, me convierto en un desastre. Como el día anterior me la pasé escribiendo cursis poemas y una canción desesperada, no pensé ni preparé lo que iba a hacer el día de hoy. Me metí al baño, mientras escuchaba aquella canción que me llega justo al centro del corazón, me limpié el cuerpo un tanto más tranquila. Después de todo, ¿Qué más puede pasar? Absolutamente nada. Tengo varios años de conocerte. Sé de ti más de lo que sabes tu mismo. Mi vida entera la he dedicado a encontrarte en el momento y lugar preciso para decirte lo que pienso.

Lo sé no es fácil afrontar esta aventura

Y más cuando la vida a sido dura

Y más cuando se arriesga el corazón....

Al salir de mi ducha, con toda la tranquilidad digna de una monja en otoño, rebusqué entre mis ropajes y encontré un conjunto de ropa que yo misma creo que te fascinarán. Después de todo, esta ropa me la compraste tu mismo el día de mi cumpleaños, acertando atinadamente en lo que me gusta a mi. Un top rojo pasión y una falda blanca pura, una combinación que espero no tardar en mostrarte. Con esto, iniciaré en mi mundo romántico, una oda al amor, travista de luna llena.

Lo sé, igual que tu también comparto el miedo;

El miedo que se esconde en el silencio;

El miedo a equivocarme en el amor...

Para finalizar con mi imagen perfecta, he de maquillarme para verme lo más hermosamente posible solo para ti. ¡No! ¡Con esto quizás me parezca más a un payaso que a un humano estándar! ¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo!? ¡Estos colores no son buenos para verme hermosa para ti! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Se me terminó el labial de este color! Claro que después de usarlo todos los días para que te fijes en mí no es extraño que llegase a su final. Demonios, esto del amor es demasiado difícil para mi.

Te ofrezco mi vida

Mi parte escondida

Igual que tu yo también

Busco el alma que comulgue con la mía;

Y tras muchos preparativos, una inquietud llegó a mi cabeza. ¿Y si el día de hoy toca la suerte más increíble de que me des un beso? Esa idea tan especial todavía no sale de mi cabeza. Y tras de mucho pensarlo, de besos no sé nada. Jamás en mi vida he recibido uno. ¿Y si es ese momento el que me alejará por siempre de tu lado? No puedo permitir eso. Tengo varios años conociéndote a fondo, para que un beso me aleje de tu lado. NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO.

Lo sé no es fácil afrontar esta aventura

Y más cuando la vida ha sido dura

Y más cuando se arriesga el corazón....

Es por eso que a casos extremos, medidas desesperadas. Viéndome en el espejo, decidí practicar un poco mi beso apasionado. Si con un buen beso no te retengo, no sé que más podré hacer para retenerte a mi lado. Es mi rostro al que beso, y sin embargo me siento nerviosa de obsequiarme a mi misma el primero. Pero no me puedo detener ahora. Es todo o nada. Moví todo lo que tenía en el tocador y quedé frente a frente con el espejo. Me armé de un poco de valor, pero aún así no me animé. ¿Es que de verdad estoy loca por ti? Y esa locura me hace desear besar a un espejo. De verdad no tengo remedio. Pero sin ese beso decisivo, no puedo hacerlo. Así que la medida desesperada necesitó una medida más desesperada aún. Esto se había convertido en una meta personal. Y siendo menor de edad, tomé una botella de licor y le di un gran trago para tomar valor con ello. Y cuando me sentí con suficiente valor, me acerqué al espejo y le di un gran beso a mi propio reflejo.

Lo sé, igual que tu también comparto el miedo;

El miedo que se esconde en el silencio;

El miedo a equivocarme en el amor...

Cuando estaba abriendo los ojos para ver mi reflejo, fue el reflejo de alguien más el que me llamó más la atención. Tú ya te encontrabas en la casa desde hace un rato, esperando a que terminara de prepararme. Y con la desesperación en la cabeza, subiste para verme, sin imaginar qué es lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad es que no te lo esperabas, y para ser sincera, ni yo esperaba que estuvieses en la casa a veinte minutos adelantado de la hora pactada. Tan apenada como nunca, despegué mis labios del espejo, y un tanto tomada quise explicarte lo que ocurría.

-Naruto, yo puedo…

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Está bien. Pero… ¿después de ese, el próximo beso puede ser mío?

Sin más que decir, me bajé del tocador y me acerqué a ti un tanto feliz. No sé si fue el licor o los deseos lo que me motivo a hacerlo. Y sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Te abrasé por el cuello y te di un tierno beso, que incluso yo misma jamás creí te daría. Aún con tan poca experiencia. Nuestros labios no se separaron en un buen rato. No podía creer que manejaras tan profesional y apasionadamente ese par de labios que se te fueron otorgados. Sin embargo, para mi, ese momento fue el mejor instante de mi vida.

De la cita, ni tu ni yo nos acordamos. Los dos nos quedamos en mi casa, charlando como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho: con el corazón por delante.

Te ofrezco mi mundo.....

…Naruto


End file.
